


Change

by Heybells2055



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybells2055/pseuds/Heybells2055
Summary: The lone wanderer runs into Butch in rivet city.





	Change

Ray was so sure she was never going to see him again. After Amata kicked her out of the vault, she was certain her old life was as good as dead. Everyone she once knew was gone, including her father. Nothing was left of that girl from the vault- no evidence of her either -besides a tattered jumpsuit and a old pip-boy. She felt like a stranger in her own skin. She made it a mission to help people, to be the ‘lone wanderer’ as Three Dog coined her, but she could not deny a coldness she felt- growing each day. The coldness, it made her steel. She would handle problems, help citizens of the waste, but she was so robotic about it, even she noticed. The shock of killing another living being, good or evil, was no longer there. Losing James and her childhood home, plus all the other things that had happened to her whilst she searched for him had changed her in a way she couldn’t understand. 

Why couldn’t things stay the same? Why did everything have to change so much?

She was beginning to think this new coldness in her would never thaw, but here in Rivet City, in the seedy bar she hated, hope stirred her broken heart. She gazed at him, watching his form as he slouched over in the corner, drinking a bottle of whiskey. She was sure at first that she was imagining him...seeing things. It wasn’t a far stretch with her mental state lately. But the asshole had pulled out his switchblade and twirled it around the way he always did when he was thinking about something important, and she knew then he was here, he was real.

How? 

Harkness had met her in the market place earlier and they chatted on the way down to the bar, because he drank alot for a...android...apparently. He brought her up to date on anything new, and started listing off some issues the city was having- as everyone did the second she went anywhere. Somehow, she always got stuck with other people’s issues. Not even two words out of her mouth in most cases. But Harkness was a friend of hers, a fragile friendship, as was any out in the waste, and she wanted to keep it. She didn’t have many friends. So she listened to him list off security problems, knowing he was too polite to outright ask her for assistance, but was sneaky enough to try to prompt her into volunteering. Crafty android. She agreed to lift the load a little of course, but still- it would be nice if the people out in the wasteland didn’t view friendships as a means to gain. 

Harkness was still rattling off about the raider influx situation, completely unaware that her attention was no longer on him, but was focused entirely on the snake across the room. She couldn’t see his face, it was shadowed because the lights in the corner had gone out. She wanted to see his face so badly.

Without a word she stood, causing Harkness to pause. He looked up at her, putting down his drink. “Ray?” He furrowed his brows and turned in his seat so he could follow her line of sight. When his eyes landed on the King of Snakes he scowled, rising from his seat as well. “Him again? Jesus.” Harkness waved a guard over. “Andy, what is that idiot doing in here again? I thought I made it clear that after last time he was no longer allowed within the walls of the city.”

“He’s a slippery guy. I’ll get on it.” Andy spoke, raising his batton. Ray’s hand shot out and she grabbed it, twisting it away before either could react. 

“No.” She spun to look at Harkness. “You will not hurt him.” 

Harkness was surprised- she never talked like that, but he quickly recovered and got his ‘commanding officer’ look on his face. “Ray, that guy is nothing but trouble. Stole some things, beat up some guys. I want him out.”

Ray swallowed. She knew Butch was trouble and she didn’t doubt that he did those things. But he was- he was Butch, the man she’s always known. The man she knew like the back of her hand. He was as close to home as she’s ever been out here. “Harkness, let me talk to him.” 

“Ray, do you know him? I’m sorry if he’s a friend but-”

“Please.” She turned her green eyes on him, using the look she used to do on her father whenever she really wanted something. Harkness scowled, but nodded mutely.

“Fine, but I’m going with.” 

Ray wanted to roll her eyes, but Harkness was her friend here. Andy watched them quietly, slowly taking his batton back from her as she started the walk to Butch. The tunnel snake hadn’t moved throughout the whole thing, aside from twirling his switchblade- which Harkness narrowed his eyes at. Ray took in the line of his broad shoulders as they approached, the way the low light caught on his leather jacket. As they drew closer and came to a stop she could smell him- he was wearing the same cologne and aftershave he’s always used.

She had wanted to see his face, his eyes- but now that the moment was there she grew afraid. One look at her and he’d know. He’d know how much she’s changed, he’d notice the coldness that grew within her. She had grown up hating him- grown up wishing the worst upon him, her bully, because he was- a bully. He made her life hell. She had never cared what he thought of her, but now? Now she needed him, wanted him in her life. She wanted to hear his familiar voice, his familiar laughter. She wanted him to pull her away from what she’s become, but She didn’t want him to see how she changed. 

She didn’t want him to change. She didn’t want the waste to wear him down, to steal his soul alway- like it had done to her. 

Harkness was the one who broke the silence and alerted Butch to their presence. “I thought I told you not to come back here.” He said coldly. Ray watched as Butch’s shoulders tensed, listened to the chiming of his twirling switchblade cease as he froze. Then she heard him sigh- the sigh he used whenever the vault security guards made assholes out of themselves. 

“C'mon man. I ain’t done nothin’ yet.” 

She must of gasped at the sound of his voice, because he turned around, confusion on his face at the sound of something completely feminine supposedly coming from Harkness. His face melted into blankness as his blue- too blue- eyes locked onto her. She stopped breathing too, at the sight of him. She had no idea how long he’s been out here, but he was already different than what she remembered. His already tan skin had darkened and bags were under his eyes. It looked like he hadn’t been sleeping. He was clean enough- clean shaven, but he looked so much older than he had before. His clothes were grimey. And his hair- his stupid hair- was perfect. He was handsome, she admitted begrudgingly- always was, but she hadn’t seen him in so long and compared to all the men out in the waste he was down right beautiful.

“Take a picture, Nosebleed.” Butch said, though a smile was turning up the corners of his mouth. Ray outright grinned, not bothering to hide the way she was feeling.

“Shut it, Butch. You were looking too.” She bit back, but she was already reaching for him- and much to his surprise, she tugged him to her and hugged him. She gripped his jacket hard as she pressed her face into the crook of his shoulder and neck, breathing in his familiar scent as if she would never get to again. “I didn’t know you were here. I would have come for you.” She muttered, feeling the way he relaxed and hugged her back. 

“I didn’t know where you were. I looked-” He cut himself off, clearing his throat. She rolled her eyes, but smiled, knowing that Butch wouldn’t admit anything else if he could help it. “You cut your hair.” He said instead. 

She leaned back, still touching him, but to where he could see. “Yeah. Do you like it?”

“Hell no. You look awful.” butch frowned, his blue eyes raking over her crappily done haircut. “Who did that to you? Ugh. you should be put out of your misery.” 

Ray laughed. “I get it, fuck face. I’m ugly.” 

Butch smirked. “Nah- not you, just your hair.” 

Ray punched him in the arm. “Your pick-up lines still suck, Deloria.” God, she missed him. She internally laughed at herself. In what world would anyone miss Butch Deloria?

“I think they work jus’ fine girly. Makin’ you blush.” He said, and in a moment of softness she’s never seen from him, he reached up and touched her cheek. She rolled her eyes, but laid a hand over his. 

“I heard you’ve been causing trouble here?” She said as they lowered their hands. 

Butch immediately got annoyed and turned a glare on Harkness, who she forgot was there. “No way babe, this hard ass blew up on me over nothin’. I jus’ wanted something to drink and then the bar lady accused me of stealing. This guy didn’t even investegate. Just threw me out.”

“You're a thief and a liar and I will not permit you to live here. Leave immediately.” Harkness said coldly. 

“Hark-” 

“I don’t care what this man is to you Ray, he’s a menace and you know it.”

“Fine.” Ray hissed at him. She turned to look at the Tunnel Snake in question. “Come on Butch.” She motioned towards the door. 

“Listen girly, you don’t have to leave with me.” Butch said as he gathered his stuff- a few bottle caps and a hair comb. When he looked at her, his eyes spoke a different story.  _ Please don’t leave me  _ they said. She didn’t intend to. 

“Butch, like it or not, it’s you and me now.” She said loudly so Harkness could hear her. “Where you go, I go.”

Butch stared at her for a moment, and she hoped her eyes conveyed what she really meant.  _ You’re all I have. I don’t feel so cold with you here.  _ He eventually nodded and followed her out the door, closing it on Harkness’ protest. She would have to patch things up with him later, but for now, she couldn't care less if she offended him.

“Where will we go?” Butch asked her.

“Wherever we want. I have a permanent home in Megaton if you want to go there.” Ray said as she walked. She turned to look over her shoulder- shocked with the feeling she got when she saw him there. Would he always be there, just within reach? It was like a piece of home following her around, making her less lonely than she’s ever been out here.

“Cool.” He said. “Watch where you’re walking or else you’ll run into a wall.” He laughed at her. She turned just in time to avoid hitting a door. 

“Oh my god! You could have told me sooner, jackass!” Ray grumbled to make up for her embarrassment. She needed to stop staring at him.

“Most people walk with their eyes forward idiot.” Butch jogged to catch up to her, so they were walking side by side. He was so much taller than her. She had to tippy-toe just to hug him earlier. “Let’s go to your home please.” He said after a moment. “I need somewhere to sleep. And then I’m fixing your hair!”

“Is it that bad?” Ray asked, bringing a hand up to run through her dark strands.  

“Yes, absolutely. Worse than that time Christine got gum in her hair and had to cut it out, then she had those bangs that were cut in the wrong direction.” Butch’s hands were suddenly in her hair, as if he were inspecting it. “I don’t know if I can save this.” 

“It’s been growing out. I cut it after...well...after James died and Amata kicked me out of the vault forever. I just needed a change, so I took my machete to it.”

They had stopped walking and were standing in the hall staring at each other. A look had crossed on Butch’s face when she mentioned James, and now he was staring at her like he understood. God he’s changed so much.

“I’m sorry, about your mom.” She said quietly after a moment. She wanted to grab him again, hug him.

“...sorry about the Doc.” He answered her, blinking a few times. “He was... a good man.” 

Ray smiled, looking down at her shoes. She wondered what James would say about her- if he saw how much she’s changed after his death.

“I’ll probably just find you a paper bag.” Butch’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” She asked.

“For your hair. Can’t be helped. You’ll have to wear a paper bag to save everyone from witnessing-"

“Butch!” she smacked him, causing him to laugh. She giggled to, but still pretended to be mad about it. “You’re still an asshole.” 

“Ah.” He said indifferently. “You’ll learn to love me, baby.”

“Oh, no. You’ll love me first before we’re through,  _ Butch-man _ !” She sing-songed, leading him out the door.

“You kiddin’ me? You’re the one who’s been making heart eyes this whole time, Girly!”

“No! I was just...happy to see you. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been checking me out!”

“And? I have eyes, Ray-gun.” Butch whistled, smirking at her. “You’ve grown up. You’ve changed.” 

Ray could only roll her eyes as they continued to bicker, like they use to when he wasn’t bulling her so badly. She felt 15 again and for the first time in a long time, it didn’t matter that she’s changed. That things were different and the world she knew would never be the same. All that mattered was her, Butch and their way home.

She smiled as she lead them out of the city. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol it may be a little sappy and rushed but- meh


End file.
